Dick In A Box
by DarkBlysse
Summary: A fill for drrrkink on LJ.  Kasuka sends Shizuo a rather unusual birthday present.  Shizaya/NC-17.  Complete.


******Title: ****Dick In A Box****  
********Rating: **NC-17**  
********Type: **Yaoi**  
********Pairings:** Shizaya  
******Warnings: ****Smut, bondage.**

_**A/N:**_ A drrrkink fill. This is my first time writing for the Durarara! fandom and I had lots of fun with it~

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Shizuo muttered under his breath while he stumbled out of bed, hurrying to pull on a pair of pants over his boxers. It was his birthday; who the Hell was at his door early?

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" he shouted when he heard another knock.

He mussed his hair further, running a hand through it while he approached his apartment door. The locks undid with a metallic click and he opened the door to see... no one there? Shizuo frowned and peered down each side of the hallway, but there was nobody to be seen. He startled when he heard a muffled noise, drawing his attention towards the floor where a large box sat at his feet.

"Whoever delivered my present could've waited for the afternoon," he grumbled.

Suddenly, another noise came from the box and it moved slightly. Blinking in disbelief, Shizuo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Had he seen that right? Bending over, he lifted the box to carry it inside. It was much heavier than it looked like it would be...

When Shizuo set the box down on his kitchen floor, he dropped it the last few inches and heard a rather distressed sound come from within in. He stared at the box for a moment, hesitant to open it now.

"Mm?"

A note was taped to the top of the box and he ripped it off, reading it.

_Shizuo,_

_Happy birthday. Sorry I can't be there; work is hectic._

_Love, Kasuka._

"Could've let me sleep in, brother," he said, still frowning slightly. But since it was from Kasuka, he figured he didn't have to worry about what was in the box. It was probably some sort of electronic that had been turned on by accident during transport and that's why it was making noises.

Shizuo turned around and grabbed a knife from the counter. He plunged it in along the line of tape across the top of the box and heard a shriek from within it. ... that _definitely_ wasn't normal. Quickly, he dragged the blade through the tape and opened up the box.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

A brunet head poked out of the top, revealing Izaya inside. Red rope was tied around his body in intricate knots, immobilizing him. His shirt and shoes were missing and his pants were undone and pulled down, revealing his shorts. On his shoulder was a fresh cut, dripping blood, from the knife that had pierced the top of the box.

When Izaya saw Shizuo standing before him with a knife, his eyes grew wide. _That_ was where Kasuka had sent him? But wh- Groaning, he remembered that it was the blond's birthday. Great, just _great_.

_Can I have Kasuka killed without it being traced back to me?_ Izaya thought while anger at the younger Heiwajima brother bubbled up inside of himself.

"What the _fuck_, Kasuka?"

The enraged outburst snapped Izaya from his thoughts. At least he wasn't the only one mad at Kasuka...

"What made him think that this was a good idea? And why are you-" Shizuo paused, waving his arms in Izaya's direction while he sought the right words. "_Like that?_"

"You think I had a choice in this?" Izaya snipped, frowning. "Your brother had me kidnapped, drugged, and tied up. I woke up inside of this damn box with no idea what had happened, and end up seeing _you_ of all people. Not to mention the fucking vibrator up my a-"

Izaya's words were muffled when Shizuo suddenly gagged him. He let out an indignant noise and tried to pull away from Shizuo.

"At least he put a gag in the box..." the blond muttered. Kasuka must have known first-hand now how annoying Izaya could be when he started running his mouth.

He crossed his arms over his chest, regarding his 'present'. Of all the things for his brother to send him... Nevermind that he'd never told anyone about his sexuality. Was it obvious? Did everyone just _know_? Or was it a brother thing? Shizuo shook his head and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. No, no, Kasuka didn't know. He just thought that sending him the man he hated most in a vulnerable state would be nice.

Yeah, _nice_. Shizuo groaned while he looked at Izaya squirming against the ropes around him. He hadn't noticed it before, but Izaya's face was flushed. _That must be from the-_ Shizuo stopped that thought before it could finish. He did _not_ need to be thinking of that.

... though Izaya _did_ look tempting.

Shizuo knelt down beside the box and took Izaya's chin in his hand, forcing the brunet to look at him while he spoke. "It would be a shame if I didn't at least try out the _lovely_ present that Kasuka sent me," he said.

Izaya's brows furrowed angrily and he tried shouting past the ball gag in his mouth, only succeeding in making a few pathetic whines. Shizuo ignored his protests and hoisted him up out of the box. Grunting, Izaya's hands clenched and unclenched behind his back and he squirmed; it was as close as he could get to flailing while his movements were so restricted.

"Oh? You don't like that?" Shizuo asked while he carried Izaya to his bedroom. "Good."

None too gently, Shizuo dropped Izaya on his bed, earning a disgruntled huff from him. He climbed onto the bed and tugged Izaya's pants and shorts down lower to reveal the end of a pink vibrator sticking out from his ass. It was vibrating quietly and didn't seem to be on very high at all. Curiously, Shizuo turned the base, hearing a few soft clicks before the hum of the toy grew much louder.

Izaya bit down on the gag and started to writhe, pulling at the ropes again. He arched off the bed slightly while his head snapped back. Sharp, choked noises came from his throat in between harsh breaths and he glared at Shizuo.

Grinning, Shizuo turned the dial up as far as it would go. A rather loud cry made it past the ball gag and Izaya gradually settled down after that; he only squirmed because of the toy and stopped trying to break out of his restraints.

"Good," Shizuo said when he saw Izaya calming down. It would only be annoying to have to hold him still the whole time.

He rolled Izaya over onto his stomach. His hand pressed down between the other's shoulder blades to pin him to the bed. Leaning in, Shizuo whispered, "Should I take the toy out first? Or should I really break you?"

Izaya shook his head frantically at the last sentence, dark bangs falling over his eyes. Take Shizuo and the vibrator at the same time? That really _would_ break him. He'd rather face Shizuo in a street lined with vending machines.

"No?" Shizuo said. "Then behave."

After giving Izaya a warning shove, he pulled back and started to undress. The metallic noise of a zipper being opened sent a chill through Izaya's body. Despite his breath hitching nervously, he wasn't as anxious as he probably should have been. He knew that Shizuo wouldn't hurt him _too_ badly, even if he did misbehave-he was a better person than that. That, and... maybe he didn't mind what was happening all too much.

"Mmf!"

Izaya gasped, jerking when Shizuo removed the vibrator suddenly. Shizuo turned it off and tossed it onto the far side of the bed. His fingers pressed against Izaya's ass and two of them slipped inside, making the brunet shudder visibly.

Satisfied that Izaya was stretched enough from having had the toy inside of him for so long, Shizuo removed his fingers, then spat into his hand and slicked his cock. He braced his hands on either side of Izaya's chest and pressed forwards with a groan. The tip of his erection slid inside of Izaya easily, making Shizuo shiver. After he caught his breath for a moment, he thrust forwards quickly, burying himself to the hilt.

Arching his back sharply, Izaya cried out; the sound carried a more pleasured tone than pained, if not sounding surprised. Shizuo moved one hand to grip the rope that knotted down Izaya's spine, holding tight for leverage. He bucked fast and hard, forcing himself in deep. Izaya's half-lidded eyes clouded over and saliva ran down the ball gag and over his chin. His arousal ached, twitching with Shizuo's rougher thrusts and dripping with precum. Choked moans turned to whimpers and Izaya began to rock his hips restlessly, desperate for friction and trying to rub himself against the bed.

"Is there something you want?" Shizuo breathed into his ear.

Izaya's cheeks flushed darker when he nodded. His pride was already ruined, he might as well resort to begging-at least with actions, since he couldn't use words-if he could. Anything to relieve the maddening heat that permeated his body.

"I wonder what it could be," came the blond's taunting reply.

He slid his hand down the rope and pushed Izaya's hips down against the bed to stop him from moving. Shizuo angled his thrusts to slam into Izaya's prostate, causing him to scream into the gag and writhe frantically. More precum beaded at the tip of his cock and his breathing shallowed out.

Shizuo's powerful thrusts caused Izaya to slide against the mattress slightly, giving him just the friction that he needed. His hips snapped back hard and a hoarse cry tore from his throat while he orgasmed, staining the sheets with cum. Shizuo swore under his breath, ramming his hips forward once more before he came inside of Izaya.

Exhausted, Shizuo pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside a still-squirming Izaya. He idly tugged on the ropes around him, starting to undo some of the knots.

"I have to unwrap my present eventually," he said in reply to a questioning noise from Izaya.


End file.
